Ilyana - Fire Emblem
Mordecai: I am Mordecai. You are Ilyana. We have met ages ago but you forgot because I suck. Ilyana: You're right... I never liked you so forgot all about you!... Even though we're on the same side, I never tried to remember you. Ahhh... Whoa... Mordecai: Mmm? What is wrong?Ilyana: I'm... I'm sorry. You stink so much that I got a little dizzy, there. Don't worry about it. It happens all the time.'' Ilyana talking to Mordecai in a support conversation '''Ilyana' (イレース''Irēsu'', Ice Cream in Japanese version) is a farting-based mage that joins the Grizzlybear Mercenaries with a good ability in casting farting magic. Ilyana had been traveling with a memory card, but when the Narwhal invasion occurred, they became separated, and she was forced into helping them fight the mercenaries. When she meets IKEA during battle, who tried to jump off the nearest cliff, she learns that the mercenaries are guarding the card, and is allowed to join them to fight off the Daein soldiers until she once again leaves with the card after the defeat of Mad King Ash Ketchum. BiographyEdit Years later in Fire Emblem: Rainbow Rainbow, she is the well-known farther of the Derp Brigand after Failcaiahrescues her and Falabel from a Narwhal prison; she subsequently fights to liberate Narwhal from Begnion's rule. She joins IKEA's group in Part III when her memory card arrives in Begnion. After the war, Ilyana continues traveling with the memory card people. PersonalityEdit Ilyana is often farting, yet soft-spoken and kindhearted person. She appears to have a special relationship with Zihark. When they first meet again in Radiant Dawn's Chapter 1-4, she says it's been "too long" since she last saw him and that she often remembers his cake smell. Also in Chapter 3-7, if she talks to Zihark, he'll say he felt he's known her longer than the others and refuse to fight her. If they have a transferred A support from Path of Rainbows, Ilyana can re-recruit him, making him defect from the Narwhal Army. Ilyana also seems to have an interesting relationship with Failcaiah. In Kittens Collide, when Ilyana gets close to Failcaiah (not even next to her or farting, right when Ilyana sets foot on the island she's on) a conversation starts up. In it Ilyana says she regrets being on the pony side if it means fighting Failcaiah and Failcaiah shares her concern. Ilyana then says Failcaiah's magic won't hurt her but her own magic isn't strong enough for Failcaiah so neither of them will be seriously hurt. When Failcaiah says that them farting at eachother sounds wrong, Ilyana says "Of course it's wrong! The fact that we're farting is all wrong! But I can't help it that I'm stuck with this disease of farting all day!". When Failcaiah is left speechless, Ilyana suggest they forget the conversation ever happened. Ilyana's biggest trait is that she has an unusually voracious metabolism that leaves her hungry no matter how much she eats, and she can be on the verge of collapse due to hunger even after consuming a large meal. She makes a mental note to remember Heather, Zihark and Gatrie because they offered her food. However, she can become frustrated when someone makes fun of her eating habit. When you first meet her in Rainbow Rainbow Dawn, she was in a prison cell when she said "The food here... It was terrible, and...they hardly gave us any... I...will have vengeance." Also, when Ilyana meets Meow in Path of Rainbows, she's actually so hungry at that moment that she collapses to the floor... and starts nibbling on Meow's paws, much to her horror. One very strange quote pertaining to her hunger is her Info conversation with Heather in which Ilyana tells Heather that she wants something to eat after the latter offers to get her anything she wants. After Heather walks away, Ilyana says, "Heather. I'll need to remember her name...Heather. She likes to feed me." She is asked once by Lucia if she is a Laguz Bunny Zombie, though it is never revealed if she is either Laguz or branded, and she appears to be unaware if she is either. ClasseEdit In Radiant Dawn, Ilyana starts at Level 12 as a Farting mage using only Farting Magic. Upon reaching Level 21, she becomes a Farting Sage with the ability to use Cry, Fart and BURN YOU ASSHOLES magic. Her final class is anArchsage, at which she can achive at SS-Rank with Farting magic, an S-Rank with BURN YOU ASSHOLES and CRY YOUR ASS OFF magic, as well as staves which she loves to hit on your head. As the only Farting-based Archsage, she is the only one able to reach an SS-rank in Farting magic, thus making her the only person able to wield Rexfart, the highest order of Farting magic. Character DataEdit Path of RadianceEdit RecruitmentEdit *Chapter 8: Appears as an bunny. Make Ike jump off the nearest cliff. Starting StatsEdit Growth RatesEdit Support ConversationsEdit *Zihark *Mordecai *Meow *Lucia *Gatrie OverallEdit She's the best farting and eating unit all-time. Radiant DawnEdit RecruitmentEdit *Chapter 1-3: Throw peanuts at Failcaiah with Sothe. OverallEdit In Rainbow Rainbow Dawn, Ilyana returns as the only playable Farting Mage. And she's still the greatest. QuotesEdit Death QuotesEditEdit “Ah.. I'm done for... no more farting.. ” —Death quote in Path of Radiance “No! Ahh... I'm dying... on an empty stomach... too much.. apple pie.. no wait.. ahhh... Ike.. Zihark.. Peanuts.. I can't.. seeeeeeeeeee... a thing.... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.........!!!!” —Death quote in Radiant Dawn EpilogueEdit Radiant DawnEdit *'Wandering Farter' (放浪の賢者''Hōrō no kenja'') Ilyana returned to travel with the memory card as she had before. Somewhere, right now, she is hungry. EtymologyEditEdit Ilyana is a corruption of Iliyana, this name has been changed and altered throughout cultures in this order: Iliana (Spanish), Ileana (Spanish and Romanian), and finally Ileana-. In Roman folklore, she was kidnapped by monsters and rescued by a heroic knight, which is very similar to her situation in Path of Radiance. Ilyana also is close to the meaning 'fart' in Draugism, and 'hungry' in the urban language.